The School Of Rock: Love and Music
by CandyGirl65
Summary: Lizzie Matthews was a Student at Horace Green. She wants to be Famous one day, and two guys have a thing for her. But who will she choose? Follows movie. OCxFreddy J.
1. Chapter 1

**School of Rock: Love and Music**

_After watching School of Rock a couple of times..and I thought Hey wouldn't it be awesome to make a fanfic of it? So Im making to sets of Fanfics about School, this ones about Freddy J and the other one will be about Zack..So hope you guys likey and I don't know the lines in the movies, only some of them..so don't be surprised when __you don't see some of the lines on here that's not in the movies…Hope you like!_

**Lizzie's POV:**

You know whats worse than School? Nothing! School is Prision, its like were trapped in this stupid building for half a day…Well atleast I have friends..I just hope one day we don't have to do work for a week and be free…Heck I hope I'll be famous one day..Im a singer slash guitarist..so Im pretty talented….

**End Of POV..**

"Hey Lizzie, wait up!" Katie said coming up to me. Katie I one of my friends she actually lives next door to me alongside Summer Hathaway..were not exactly friends but we talk to eachother.

"So..i heard we have new today" Katie said.

"What happened to our last sub?" I asked.

"Well its turns out that last night…she slipped in the bathroom!" Katie said while bursting out laughing. I started laughing too.

"Seriously?!" I said while laughing.

"Yeah..but I hope our new sub is better than the last one" Katie said.

"Yeah" I said while entering the school and going to my locker.

"Hey sweet thang…" I heard a voice while someone put their arm around me. I rolled my eyes…Ah the Original Freddy Jones..Ugh he sickens me, he always trys to flirt eith me every morning and through class…

"Hello freddy.." I said with unenthusiam while moving his hand off my shoulder.

"…Well I see you guys need alone time.." Katie said walking off smirking.

"wait don't leave me with.." It was too late she was already gone.

"So wanna catch a movie or something?" Freddy said leaning againt the side of my locker.

"Umm..no thanks" I said quickly. He smirked.

"Come on I know you like just admit it before someone else takes me" He said putting an arm around me.

"You?" I started laughing not noticing his arm I around me. "Now who would even like you?"

"Well it looks like you do since you didn't take my arm off of you..means you like me.." He said smirking before removing his arm. I blushed secretly….oh my god why am I blushing?

Suddenly the bell rang. "Well I'll see you in class" He said before winking at me and then he left.

I closed my locker after I got all my books for class and walked to class.

**Freddy's POV:**

Ah Lizzie Matthews, Hot and Fiesty just how I like my woman..one day she'll fall inlove with me..i just know it. I went to class because that's what everyone is supposed to do, I sat at my seat while everyone was talking and chatting waiting for our sub…Seriuosly who I this sub..i hope hes not boring as our last one…Then Zack came up to me.

**End of POV:**

"Hey Freddy" Zack Said coming up to Freddy.

"Hey Zack, Whats up?" Freddy asked.

"Well I saw you talking to Lizzie and.." Freddy cut him off.

"And you were wondering if She mentioned anything about you…" Freddy finished. You see me and zac both have a crush on lizzie but he doesn't know I like her back..so if I play my cards right without zack knowing..then she'll be im gonna play a game…im gonna tell him the wrongs things to woo lizzie and then lizzie will realize that zack isn't for him and she'll be crawling to me..

"Well Yeah.." Zack said smiling. Zacks a nice kid but im gonna have to do what I gotta do.

"Well..Yeah she did mention you.." Freddy said.

"Really?! What did she say?" Zac asked.

"She said if Zack gave her Raisons then she'll ask you out" Freddy said.

"Okay then…I'll give her raisons" Zack said smiling while walking back to his seat.

"Dude.." Franky said getting my attention. I turned to him. "..You know Lizzie hates raisons"

"Yeah I know…But he doesn't" Freddy said snickering.

"Dude you are so bad!" Frank said high fiving freddy.

"Look theres Lizzie!" Freddy said fixing his hair.

**Lizzie's POV:**

I walked into the Clasroom….Ugh I hate my seat..its inbetween freddy and franky…so freddy can easily flirt with me and frank can easily annoy me… I walk over to my friends who were chatting about something im guessing it was our new sub…

**End of POV:**

"Hey guys, what ya talking about?" I asked walking up to them.

"Were talking about the new sub were having.." Marta said.

"Im hoping it's a guy and hes like a model or something.." Alicia said dreamingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah and-" Michelle got cut off by the doorknob turning and the door opening.

We all ran to our seats before the person behind that door could see us…After the door was wide open to see Ms. Mullins.

"Hello students we have our new Sub today.." Ms Mullins started. Finally we can see this sub everybodys been talking about.

"Everybody meet Mr. Schneebly" Ms. Mullins said. Then a Middle aged man came in..He looked Laid back I guess.

"Why don't you write your name on the board?" Ms. Mullins said to Mr. Schneebly who had one of his leg resting on a chair.

"Oh right" Mr. Schneebly said before going up to the board and writing his name. He started writing it but hesitated and erased a few letters of his name leaving out the letter "S".

"Why don't you guys call me Mr. S" Mr. S suggested.

"Okay I guess I better leave you.." Ms. Mullins said.

"What time Is lunch?" Mr. S asked. I couldn't help but Snicker. Freddy and frank gave me a look and I just shrugged.

"The students already had their lunch..Is there anymore questions?" Ms. Mullins said.

"No" Mr. S said. Then Ms. Mullins left.

We all just looked at Mr. S waiting for him to teach us. "Okay Whos got food in here?" We all looked around to see if anyone had any. And none of us raised our hands. I don't think that's a good thing to say when your greeting a classroom full of kids.

"Your not gonna get in Trouble. Im hungry" Mr. S said. Then Tomika raised her hand

"You? What do you got?" Mr. S said going up to Tomika's Desk. Then she opened up her lid and took out a turkey sub.

"That's what im talking about" Mr. S said taking a bite out of it while back to the desk."Okay Teach,Teach Alright look heres a deal..ive got a hangover, Who knows what that means?"

"Doesn't that mean your drunk?" Frank said.

"No, Means I was drunk yesterday" Mr. S corrected.

"Means you're an achoholic" I said.

"Wrong" Mr. S said glaring at me.

"Dude you wouldn't come to work hungover unless you were an Achoholic" Freddy said.

"Dude you got a sick disease" I finished for him.

"Hmm,Hmm..You two what your names?" Mr. S said.

"Lizzie" I replied.

"Freddy Jones" Freddy replied too.

"Freddy, Lizzie..SHUT UP!" Mr. S exclaimed.

Everybody started laughing. "Shut up" I muttered to everyone.

"Point is, Yall can Chill today" Mr. S said. My eyes widen..is this really happening? A school day with no work!? "We'll start on this Crap-ola tomorrow"

Summer raised her hand.

"Yes tinkerbell" Mr. S said. What now? Were doing nick names now?

"Summer" Summer corrected. "As Class Factotem First I'd like to just say welcome to Horace Green." I rolled my eyes starting to mock what she was saying along with Freddy.

"Thank you" Mr. S said.

"Do you have any questions about our Schedule? Because usually now Ms. Dunham teaches Vocabulary,then gives us pop quiz,then she'll split us up into our reading groups. Track b is…"

"Okay,hey,hey,hey Miss Dumbum aint your teacher today, I am and I got a headache and the runs so I say time for recess." Mr. S said annoyed. My eyes widen I cant believe this is happening.

"But Mr. S that poster charts everyones performance. We get gold stars when we master Material cover in class. How do we get gold stars if we just have recess?" Summer explained. I rolled my eyes mocking every word she said.

"What are these black dots here?" Mr. S said pointing at the black dots on the chart.

"Demerits" Leonard said.

"What kind of a sick school is this?" Mr. S asked. I was about to raise my hand after I realized that the question wasn't exactly an answering question. Then he ripped off the chart and started ripping it apart. I gasped.

**Lizzie's POV:**

Wow I love this sub…. What its been like a day or two and I already love him, i mean no work only recess this guy is awesome but its kinda weird doing no work…and weird for us to be sitting here all day doing nothing..my parents payed thousand dollars for me to learn not sit here and do nothing..

**End of POV:**

"Hey Lizzie?" freddy said.

"What?" I said back.

"Maybe after school we can catch a movie?" Freddy suggested.

"Umm..maybe not?" I said before turning away, ignoring the conversation with Summer nand Mr. S.

"Fine then I guess you'll be sitting at home alone doing nothing but homework" Freddy said.

I sighed. "Fine..but im only going because I have nothing to do.." I said quickly so he wouldn't get any ideas.

"That's okay with me" He said smiling. You have to admit he was kinda cute..What am I thinking! Snap out of it Lizzie!

"Freddy, what do you like to do?" Mr. S asked.

"I don't know, Burn stuff?" Freddy said.

"Just go out and have recess" Mr. S said like he didn't care about anything.

"My parents didnt spend 15,000 a year for recess" Summer said. That's what I was thinking.

"What do you want to learn something?" Mr. S asked. Finally..

"Yes I do" Summer said.

"You want me to teach you? You want to learn something?" Mr. S said getting up. "Alright heres a useful lesson for you. Give up, Just Quit Because in this life you cant win, yeah you can win. But in the end your just going to lose, Bigtime. Because the world is run by the man."

"Who?" Frankie asked.

"The man? Oh you don't know the man? Well hes everywhere in the white house, down the hall-Miss Mullins, Shes the man. And the man ruined the ozone,and hes burning down the amazon and he kidnapped shamu and put her in a chlorine tank, okay? And there used to be a way to stick it to the man it was called rock and roll." I raised my eybrow "But guess what oh no the man ruined that with a little thing called MTV! So don't waste your time trying to make anything cool or pure or awesome,'cause the man just going to call you a fat washed-up loser and crush your soul. So do yourselves a favor and just give up!" Just as he was finished Miss Mullins walked in the room. We all stood straight.

"Oh" Mr. S said after realizing Miss mullins was right behind him.

"Mr. Schneebly its are 10:00 On Tuesdays, The children have music class now" Miss Mullins said.

"Uh..right okay..Good work people We will continue on our lecture on the man when we return. Have a good music class" Mr. S finished. We all started leaving the class for music class.

"Hey Lizzie…I have a surprise for you at lunch" Zack said smiling before leaving.

"What surprise?" I asked following zack.

**Hope you like! If you think its not all that then I promise I will make it better!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's my Second Chapter of School of Rock: Love and Music**

* * *

**Lizzie's POV:**

_We were all walking to music class...hmm I wonder what Zach's Surprise is…_

* * *

**End of POV:**

"Okay classes please take your seats after you get your instruments" The music teacher said.

I got my triangle because this was the only "Instrument" they had for me.

"Okay now we are going to start on the song we did last Tuesday" The music teacher said while holding a stick and moving it which is a sign for us to begin.

We started playing and I started tapping my triangle louder and louder… Suddenly a big sound scared me and I turned to Freddy clapping together an instrument and I rolled my eyes.

* * *

**After Music Class…**

_We all walked back to our homeroom...I wonder what our sub is going to teach now…Just as we entered we saw a lot of instruments in the class room...what? Are we doing Music again?_

"Mr. S, what's going on?" I asked as I was walking back to my seat.

"I heard you guys in music class, you guys were good" Mr. S Said while strumming a guitar. "Hey you what's your name?"

"Zach" Zach said.

"What was that thing you were playing?" Mr. S said.

"The Base?" Zach said unsure.

"Well this is a Base guitar too and I want you to strum this note" Mr. S said while teaching Zach how to play the guitar.

"Okay...you" Mr. S said pointing at that guy who never talks.

"Do you play any keyboards?" Mr. S said.

"No I only play the piano" He said

"Okay I want you to play this..." Mr. S said turning the notes page that was on the piano. Then he started playing a rock song that made me move a bit.

"You..." Mr. S said pointing at Kate. She then got up and went up front.

"What was that thing you were playing?" Mr. S said. Duh it was a cello!

"A cello" Kate said.

"Okay this is a Bass I want you to play this note for me..." Mr. S said while giving Kate a note to play.

"Okay is there a drummer in the house?" Mr. S asked.

"I play percussion?" Freddy said.

"That's because that was the only thing they had for him" Frankie said. I giggled.

"Shut up" Freddy said before going up to the front.

"Here I want you to play this beat" Mr. S said while playing a beat on the drums and letting Freddy do the beat next.

"Good" Mr. S said complimenting Freddy.

Then they all started playing the instruments together like they were a band…man I wish in the band.

"Good" Mr. S said complimenting the band. I rolled my eyes.

"Now listen, you guys, you know what? Normal kids would have been stoked to slack off, but not you guys, because you're not normal." Mr. S said. What? I'm not sure if that was a compliment or insult but I kind of feel like I've been complimented by someone. "You're Special and because I think you guys have the right attitude, I think it's time we started our new class project." Project? Since when did subs give out projects?

"A Science project?" Lawrence said. I finally got it his name is Lawrence man I knew his name started with an "L".

"No….it called "Rock band" Mr. S said. Rock band?

"Is this a school project?" Marta said

"Yes and it's a requirement" Mr. S said. "And it may sound easy but nothing could be harder."

"It may test your head and your min and your brain too" Mr. S said.

"Will other schools be competing too?" Summer asked.

"You could say that. You could say that every school in the state for the top prize." Mr. S said. Top prize?

"What's the prize?" Billy said.

"A win will go on your permanent record. Hello Harvard yo?" Mr. S said. Harvard is so boring I want to be an actor and singer and guitarist. "The thing is we're not supposed to get started until next quarter, but I think we should get a leg up on the competition, don't you?"

"I do" summer said agreeing.

"Me too" I said agreeing with summer. She turned around and gave me a smile and I smiled back and then turned around.

"Who else wants to go for the gold?" Mr. S asked.

We all started saying "I do" and "Yeah".

"All right. But if anyone finds out what we're doing in here and we'll be disqualified so let's just keep it on the down low?" Mr. S said.

"Can we tell our parents?" Kate said.

"No just trust me they don't want to know anything about this. Keep it zipped" Mr. S said.

"All right you guys lets kick it into overdrive" Mr. S said to the band.

"What are the rest of us supposed to do?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah I mean what about us?" I said.

"You just sit back and enjoy the magic of rock" Mr. S said.

"You mean were not in the band?" Leonard said in a disappointed voice.

"Now wait a minute just because you're not in the band doesn't mean you're not IN the band. We need some backup singers who can sing?" Mr.S asked.

Two girls raised their hands and they were Alicia and Marta. Then I raised my hand.

"Okay Blondie show me what you got" Mr. S said to Marta.

Then she started singing beautifully. She is a good singer she should be a famous singer too.

"That was great, you in the back" Mr. S said to Alicia.

Then Alicia started singing "Amazing Grace".

""Perfect, you the "Spice girl" Mr. S said to me. That was probably a nick name for me because how I was talking back to him earlier.

Then I started I started singing "Twinkle, Twinkle star". I song beautifully.

"That was great I mean seriously you know I have a feeling in my gut your going to be famous one day" Mr. S said complimenting me.

"Thank you" I said sheepishly. Then I noticed Zach and Freddy staring at me.

"Oh I can sing" summer said raising her hand.

"Okay let's see what you get" Mr. S said.

Then summer started singing horribly. I covered my ears.

"Okay okay...you umm got it" Mr. S said turning around. "Okay for the rest of you I'll make up something after lunch"

* * *

**Lunch…**

I was at the lunch line getting my food and then I walked up to Mr. S.

"What you need Spice girl?" Mr. S said.

"Umm...i need to tell you that if you sign me as one of the back up singers then i will decline...i don't want to sing with other girls. I want to be singing alone." I said.

"Then you can either be a guitarist or be a backup singer" Mr. S said.

"I am very good at the guitar so I accept" I said before walking off.

I walked over to my table and sat down next to Kate. And then just as I was about say something Freddy sat by me like his pants was on fire.

"Hey Lizzie" Freddy said.

"Hey Freddy" I said back.

"So I w-"Freddy got cut off by Zach.

"Hey lizzie I got you something" Zach said giving me a pack of raisons. My eyes widen, I can't believe this I hate raisons! It reminds me of the death of my father…He died because he choked on a raison and I just stood there watching him die…I sometimes blame myself for his death I didn't know what to do I panicked. So whenever I see a pack of raisons I start to cry thinking of my father's death.

I start to cry. "Why did you give me this?" I said to Zach. I saw the disappointed look in his eyes.

"Umm I thought you liked raisons" Zach said.

"What made you think I liked raisons" I said with an angry tone.

"Well Freddy told me you like raisons" Zach said. I turned to Freddy can't believe he would do this to me.

"Wow thanks a lot Freddy and I thought we were going to hang after school but no...I guess I was right about you…you're a jerk that cares about hurting people's feelings" I said running off.

"I better go cheer her up" Kate said running to me.

* * *

**Freddy's POV:**

I never thought that she would be hurt like that...i guess I really messed up…I think I should've handled that more maturely.

* * *

**End of POV**

"Thanks a lot Freddy you ruined the chance of me going out with Lizzie!" Zach said storming off. I looked down. It's just that I really love her. And I'll do anything for her.

* * *

**After Lunch: (With Lizzie)**

We all went back into class. Mr. S was naming our position in our band. I was so over at what happened at lunch I now realized that Freddy is the bad guy and Zach is the good guy.

"Okay our lead guitarist is…"Zack- Attack" Mr. S said announcing our positions. "Drummer is…Spazzy McGee, Bass Guitar is…..Posh Spice, Keyboardist is…Mr. Cool, Brace face and blondie...back up singers…" he then finished the rest and then came up to me.

"Okay since you don't want to be back up singer you can be our Follow-Up guitarist and our antagonist singer" Mr. S said to me.

"What?" I said confused.

"You'll be my Third guitarist and my other singer" Mr.s S said trying to make me understand.

"Okay" I said walking back to my desk.

* * *

**Hope you like! **


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the Third Chapter of School Of Rock: Love and Music!

* * *

After Mr. S got done with naming Summer, Michelle,and Eleni's Position. "As for me, I wil be Singing Lead Vocals and shredding guitar" Mr. S said kicking his foot up. I rolled my eyes.

"Wait isn't this a student project?" Alicia asked. We all turned to her.

"What's your point?" Mr. S asked.

"Are you supposed to be in the Band?" We all turned to Mr. S. _That is a good point._

"Well do you wanna get rid of me? Why? Because im old? You hate Teachers? Is that what your about?" Mr. S asked. We turned back to Aicia.

"No" Alicia said back. _Well that was forward._

"Okay well teachers like to play too, Not only am I gonna play im out capey tanno!And what I say goes, So put your Hands on your Hearts.." Mr. S said putting his hand on his heart. We did the same thing too.

"I pledge allegiance..."Mr. S started.

"I pledge allegiance..." We all said together following his words.

"To the Band..." He continued.

"To the Band..." We copied.

"Of Mr. Schneebly..." He continued

"Of Mr. Schneebly..." We copied again.

"And will not fight him..." He continued.

"And Will not fight him..." We copied.

"For Creative Control..." He said.

"For Creative Control..."

"And Will Defer to him on all issues related to the musical inform of the Band..." He finished.

We all got confused and said some stuff

"Lets get rockin!" Mr. S said with a excited face.

We all cheered and said "Yeah!" I even hollered which Freddy did too.

I turned to him and gave him a glare.

"Look im sorr-" He said trying to apologize but I interrupted him. "Just Save it"

* * *

After School...

I was walking with Katie to our Homes.

"So whats up with you and freddy?" She asked. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Look he knew he shouldn't have done that...I just thought Freddy Jones was better than that..I mean I thought he was a guy woth some passion under his "Cool and Try-Hard" look but now..hes just a stinkin guy with no feelings at all..." I explained.

"Hey he told me he was really sorry for doing that plus he told me to give you this..." Katie then goes in her Backpack to get out a necklace that has a big heart hanging from it that says "You are my Lucky Charm". My eyes widen.

"Omg Did he really wanted to give me this?" I said shocked holding it. Katie Nodded.

"He May be a Jerk but under a of that hes really sweet..." Katie said smiling before walking to her house that we were standing infront of. "See you tomorrow?"

I nodded and went to my house which was across from hers and entered.

"Mom!" I yelled while I took off my Horace green Coat and hanged it up and put down my bookbag.

"Whats up with all the Yelling?" Mom said coming from the living holding a liquor bottle that is half empty.

"Mom? Are you drinking again?" I asked.

"Yeah whats it to you?" She said acting drunk.

"Mom when are you going to stop...this is so bad for you..." I said trying not to cry...

"Look here Bitch you don't tell me what to do alright...i'll drink when I want got it?" She said grabbing my arm and tightening the grip.

"Ow...mom your hurting me" I said trying to get out of her grip. She then let go and noticed the necklace I was holding and took it from me.

"Whats this...a necklace?" She asked looking at it.

"Yes and its mine" I said trying to grab it but she moved her hand away.

"You are my Lucky Charm..." She said reading it.

"I got it from a...boy" I said. She then starts laughing.

"Are you serious? Who would even want you? With your tomboy lookin ass self and plus your not lucky your a Jinx" She said drunking;y. Tears went down my cheek as I heard what she was saying...I knew she was drunk but not this drunk...what she said hurt me. I took the necklace and ran upstairs to my room crying in my bed. I then got up and picked up a picture from my dresser and looked at it...it was my dad and me when I was 5 we were at this water park for my 5th birthday...man was I wild that day...it was so hard for my dad to calm me down that day...I smiled and put it down and sat on my bed, I looked over at my guitar my dad gave me when I was 8...he gave it to me on the day he died...I picked it up and started strumming it...I was pretty good and then I started singing .

* * *

**The Next day...**

I walking to School with of course, Katie we then spotted Mr. S talking to Summer.

"I wonder what their talking about?" I asked curious.

"I don't know and I don't wanna know lets go.." Katie said. I then shrugged and we went inside.

* * *

**In Class...**

I walked in class seeing everybody in their seats talking, I Just sighed and went to my seat.

"Hey Liz" Freddy J said smiling at me. I glared at him and then turned away. He then frowns.

"Hey look im sorry about what happened yesterday...I mean I knew your father died-" I interrupted him. I was so angry because he didn't know nothing about my father and how he died.

"You know anything!" I shouted angrily. Everybody turned to me. I was so embarrassed.

"Sorry" I said to everyone. And then they just turned back to what they were doing.

Then Mr. S comes in with a radio. "Alright, Look alive!" He said putting the radio down while we a got settled.

"Listen up!" He said clapping his hands getting ready to tell us something. "The Frist thing you do when you start a ban-"

"Umm Mr. Schneebly before we start should I first take attendance?" Summer said. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure. Okay. Fine" Mr. S said giving Summer permission.

Summer then got up with a clipboard and started saying people names.

"Okay now...Michelle?" Summer said starting.

"Here" Michelle Called out. "Okay..." Summer then started writing.

"...And Marco?" Summer called out.

"Here..." A red haired guy said.

"Summer?" She said. "Here..." She said writing down.

"Uhh..lets see Tomika?" She called out again.

"Okay were all here" Mr. S pushing summer to her seat.

Summer just gave a look and sat down.

"Okay the First thing you do when you start a Band is to talk about your influences, that's how you figure what kind of band you wanna be So who do you like?" Mr. S said looking for someone.

"Blondie" Mr. S called out.

"Christina Aguilera" Marta said. My eyes widen. I never knew she was into that kind of music...

"Who? No! Come on What!? You Short Stop" Mr. S talking to Leonard.

"Puff Daddy" He said. I giggled and chuckled.

"Wrong" Mr. S said. "Billy"

"liza Minnelli?" Billy Said.

"No! Spice Girl" Mr. S said looking at me.

I smiled "Britney Spears"

"What are you-you guys! This project is called roc band im talking about bands that rock!" Mr. S said doing a weird pose. "Led Zepplin!"

Then it go silent and we was all just looking at him.

"Don't tell me you guys haven't gotten the Led out, Jimmy Page, Robert Plant? ring any bells? What about Sabboth?"

We was all Silent.

"ECDC? Motor Head!? oh! What do they teach in this Place!" Mr. S shouted. This guy is weird...

Mr. S sighs "Summer your the Class Whatever go to the Board" Mr. S assigned Summer.

"Fact Totem" Summer said correcting him and going to the board to write.

"Fact Toter" Mr. S said. I just snickered. Still not getting it. "New Schedule. 8:15 to 10: Rock History, 10 to 11 rock appreciation and theory, and then band practice until the end of the day."

"What about Math?" Frank asked.

"Not not important" Mr. S said.

"World Cultures?" (Don't know which is which Michelle or Eleni) Eleni said.

"Not important! You guys we need to focus here don't you wanna win this contest? it Prastichous!" Mr. S said.

"Umm...question" Summer said. Mr. S turns around. "How are we being graded on this? I mean Since im Band Manager and I have the Most responsibility wouldn't you just-" Summer gets interrupted.

"Summer if you grade grub one more time I will send you back to the first grade you got it? Back to your seat now" Mr. S said scolding Summer. My eyes widen.

"Fine" Summer said gong back to her seat.

"What are we gonna play?" Freddy asked.

"Uhh you don't have to worry about that we have awesome material which I wrote" Mr. S said rubbing his belly. eww...

"Lets Hear it" Zach said. Zach is so cute...I mean it wasn't his fault that happned...Freaking Freddy had to make a bad influence on him...

"What?" Mr. S said

"Lets Hear your Song" Zach said.

"You wanna Hear my song? I'll Play you my song if you wanna hear it, Thing is I just want you to keep in mind I wrote it in like 15 minutes and uh its not done yet and you might not-" Mr. S said but I got impatient.

"Just play the song Schneebly!" Me and Freddy said in usion. Jinx!

"Okay! I will sing it for you. But umm let me just get in the Zone, I was not planning on revealing it I will sing it" Mr. S said starting to make some noises which kinda freaked me out. He then started stretching his face."Tip of the tongue,teeth and the lips..." He then started messing with something that was beeping.

"Okay...it starts off, a dark stage and then a beam of light and you can see me and my guitar...nrr nrr nrr...in the end of time there was man who knew the road and the righting was written on the stone, and then a thin of fog comes around my ankles...roadies that means dry eyes were gonna talk about this later...in the ancient time an artist led the way but no one seem to understand, chimes freddy, in his heart he knew the artist must be true but the legend of the rent was way past due! And then Katie you come in with the Base! *does a noise and rocking pose* Well you think your gonna be just fine wthout but your mine! You think you can kick me out of the Band-and then Zach you come in with a faze melter *does a noise again and pretends to play the guitar*We its just one problem there! The band is MINE! How can you kick me out of what is MINE! And then Hawaii five-o have you ever seen that show? *does a noise and pretends to drum some chimes* Your not Hardcore! Unless you live hardcore!-and then that where I want the Back up singers Especially Lizzie is gonna be like- well your not hardcore-no your not hardcore! Unless you live Hardcore-Unless you live Hardcore! But the legend of the rent was way Hardcore! BOOM! Big O'l explosion! Some like confetti coming down, anyway that's what I got so far some work in progress" Mr. S said finishing. My eyes widen.

Summer then turns around to me and does an evil smirk and then turns around "I liked it Mr. Schneebly, I thought it was really catchy" Summer said trying trying to show off. I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you" Mr. S said.

"Smh" I said quietly.

* * *

**Hope you like! Sorry for it being kinda boring but I hope the next one is better for yall!**


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the Fourth Chapter of School Of Rock: Love and Music

* * *

**LunchTime...**

After I got my Lunch I almost bumped into Freddy who holding an Apple...I rolled my eyes

"Umm hey" Freddy Said

"oh yeah you owe me a Soda..." I said making conversation.

"What?" Freddy said confused.

"You owe me a Soda for the Jinx" I said making him remember.

"oh yeah! Well i'll go up there and buy you a soda, Cola?" He asked.

"Yeah" I said smiling. It was kinda silent with us smiling and looking into eachothers eyes. I didn't know He had pretty brown eyes, I then blushed.

"umm I gotta go sit now but you better get my soda" I said before walking to my table.

* * *

**Back in Class..**

We was all back in the class room working on our rock band project. I was playing my guitar with Katie watching the other people in the band play.

"What do you think?" I asked Katie.

"I think it need to polished some more" Katie said looking at her guitar.

"What? No! I mean this band" I said. Katie gave me a confused look. "I mean are you sure we can win with this?

"Im sure of it because this room is full of talent except...Summer" Katie said looking at Summer. We all looked at Summer walking around.

"She thinks like the president of this school just because she gives us all muffins,is Fact Totem and is the the Teachers Pet doesn't mean she can boss us around" I said.

"True Dat" Katie said agreeing.

"Hey watch this" I said and then started strumming my guitar like I do with my my guitar at home and started playing it like my father once played with his.

"That is so cool how did you do that?" Katie asked.

"Well before my dad died He had a guitar of his own and I would memorize a the strings he would strum on his guitar." I said.

"Wow that is so Heartful..im sorry for your dad" Katie said.

"its okay its not like you were there that day seeing the way my dad needed help and.." I was about to cry so I quickly started blinking my eyes.

"Well Mr. S needs us" Katie said going to Mr. S while I was Following her. Mr. S was teaching Zach something. I then hopped on the Back counter sitting with Alicia and Marta. While Freddy was staring at me I was wondering around the place waiting for my position.

"Okay lets start it from your not hardcore...Lizzie you start strumming Like Katie and Zach are doing but you sing like the girls okay...1, 2, 3" Mr. S started.

I started srumming and Singing "Not your not Hardcore! Unless you live Hardcore! Ooooooooooh"

"But the Legend of rent was way hardcore!" Mr. S finished. "Whew! Yeah! Now were rocking!"

* * *

**After Class...**

Mr. S was giving us CDs to listen to.

I walked up to him. "And for you Spice Girl...Is Rush & Spice listen to the Fourth Track mostly" I took it and sighed.

"Whats Wrong?" Mr. S asked.

"Well I've been thinking...really thinking that what if im not cut out for the Fame life?" I said.

"What? Didn't you say you wanted to be Famous?" Mr. S asked.

"Well Yeah...I just mean what if its just this stupid dream I had in my head." I said looking down

"Look you are a Determind, Playful, Talented and Most Beautiful girl you are born to be famous!" Mr. S said cheering me up. I smiled.

"Really?" I said.

"Certainly" Mr. S said.

"Thanks"

"Oh and don't forget to listen to Track Four" Mr. S said.

"Don't Worry I will" I said walking out.

* * *

"Hey Liz!" Freddy yelled running up to me.

"oh Hi Freddy" I said

"So want me to Walk you home?" Freddy asked

"Ummm Sure I guess" I said starting to walk with Freddy to my House.

"So are you still mad?" Freddy asked.

"No not anymore...I mean I've cooled down..." I said.

"Well Zach says hes sorry" Freddy Said.

"Its not his fault.." I said

"I was wondering...Can I hold your hand?" He asked. My eyes widen

"You wanna hold hands" I repeated.

"Yeah I mean I wanna know what it feels like to hold hands with a girl" Freddy said.

"Well...Okay" I said taking his and squeezing while we were walking.

"This feels Different" Freddy said.

"Yeah I know its weird.." I said.

"No I kinda like it" Freddy said.

I looked at him and blushed "Theres my house" I said pointing at my house.

"Well I guess i'll see you tomorrow?" Freddy asked. I smiled.

"Of Course" I said before letting but I couldn't he was kinda holding on to my hand.

"umm..you can let go now.." I said blushing.

"Oh sorry!" His face turned red and we went our separate ways...I don't know theres just something about him now that makes me..tingly!

I walk inside and see my mom passed out on the couch. I panicked and ran over to her to check her pulse...thank god shes alive! I put a blanket over her to make her warm and then turned off the TV and went upstairs to listen to the CD Mr. S wanted me to listen to.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

I was in Class today wearing the necklace freddy gave me...I know its weird but I have to appreciate his gift. I walked to freddy who was fixing up his drums while my guitar was on me.

"Thanks for the Gift" I said. He then smiled back

"Oh your welcome...Hey maybe after School we can do something probably go to a movie my treat?" He said. I smiled.

"Sure" I said. He then smiled again only this time it made me wanna melt.

"We'll meet up outside your house" He said.

"Okay" I said walking back to Katie, Marta, Alicia, Michelle, and Eleni.

"Guys im going on a date with Freddy Jones!" I said.

Marta's eyes widen "What?! You gotta be kidding! You and Freddy Jones that's like...Fire with...Daisies!"

"Relax Mar its only just a movie" I said shrugging.

Then Mr. S comes in "Alright Everybody class has begun and you know what? You have been doing very good in here" Mr. S said picking up a guitar "And if I was gonna give you a grade I would give you an A but that's the problem rock aint about doing things perfect. Who can tell me whats it really about?" Mr. S said. I raised my hand.

"Yes Spice girl" Mr. S said

"Its about...uh the money?" I said unsure.

"No-Well yeah but that's not what its all about Who Else?" Mr. S said.

Frankie raises his hand.

"Uhh scoring chicks" Frankie said. I gave a disgusted look.

"No see? No Eleni?" Mr. S said.

"Getting wasted?" Eleni said.

"No- Come on No Leonard" Mr. S said.

"Sticking it to the Man?" Leonard said.

"Yes! But you cant just say it man you gotta feel it in your blood and guts, If you wanna rock you gotta break the rules you gotta get mad at the man and right now im the Man Yep, that's right im the man and whose got the guts to tell me off huh? Whose gonna tell me off?" Mr. S said

"Shut the hell up Schneebly!" Freddy said. I smiled at him and he noticed and smiled at me.

"That's it freddy, that's it! Who can top him?" Mr. S asked.

"Get outta here stupid ass" Alicia said.

"Yes Alicia!" Mr. S said.

"Your a Joke! Your the worst Teacher I ever Had!" Summer said.

"Summer that is great I liked the delivery because I felt your anger" Mr. S said.

" Thank you" Summer said. I rolled my eyes.

"Your a fat loser and you have body oder" Lawrence said out of nowhere. My eyes widen.

"Alright Alright now is everyone nice and pissed off?" Mr. S asked.

We all said "Yeah"

"Good! Time to write a Rock song now what makes you mad more than anything in the world?" Mr. S asked. He then walks over to billy.

"Billy"

"You." Billy said

"Billy we've already told me off lets move on" Mr. S said.

"Your tacky and I hate you" Billy Said.

"Okay you see me after Class" Mr. S said. "You. Gordon"

"No Allowance" The mixed Skin boy said.

"I didn't get my allowance today so now im really ticked off" Mr. S sang with his guitar. "You know what I mean?"

"What else makes you mad? Michelle"

"Chores" Michelle said.

"I had to do my chores today so I am really ticked off" Mr. S said singing again with his guitar. "What Else..."

"Bullies" Leonard said.

"All you bullies get out of my way cause I am really ticked off." Mr. S said singing again with his guitar. "So what would you say to a bully?"

"Zach?"

"I don't know" Zach said.

"No come on if someone was right up in your grill what would you say?" Mr. S asked.

"I don't know" Zach said again.

"If someone was pushing you around telling you what to do what would you say?" Mr. S asked.

"Step Off" Zach said.

"Step off! Step off! Step Off! Step Off! Everybody!" Mr. S said making us say it

We all said "Step Off! Step Off! Step Off! Step Off!"

Then Mr. S started Singing.

* * *

**LunchTime...**

I went to the Lunchline to get a apple until I bumped into Zach.

"Oh sorry Zac" I said.

"Its okay so I hear you going on a date with Freddy huh?" He said.

"Yeah" I said. Then I saw hurt in his eyes.

"But that doesn't mean we cant be friends...maybe we can hangout sometime..." I said.

"Sure i'll like that" He said smiling.

"Well bye" I said walking off. I felt someone staring at me as I walk but knew who it was and just kept walking. (**Its Zach**)

"So guys I cant believe were almost done with our band project" I said sitting down.

"Yeah I mean I cant wait til we beat the other schools" Alicia said.

"So we saw you taking to Zach what did he say?" Marta asked.

"Oh it was nothing just friends talking to eachother..." I said eating my yogurt.

I looked over at Zach who was at the Teachers table and I just looked away.

* * *

**After School...**

I was getting ready for my Date with Freddy so I put on some Jeans, a Blue Blouse with some sneakers and put on the necklace Freddy gave me and took my purse and went downstairs when I heard the doorbell rang. I opened it.

"Hi: I said smiling.

"Wow you look Beautiful..." Freddy said. I blushed.

"Thanks, lets go" I said pulling Freddy's arm and running to the movies.

* * *

**Movies...**

We was at the counter getting some snacks after we got our tickets we then went inside the movie theatre and sat down.

"Im really glad were doing this" I said. Freddy's eyes widen.

"Really? I mean last week you didn't even want to be near me.." He said.

"Well people change" I said smiling.

* * *

**After the Movies...**

We was walking out of the movies. When Freddy stopped me.

"What?" I asked.

"Here..." He said taking out some sugar in a zipock bag.

"Umm whats this" I asked.

"This is Sugar Roxs" Freddy explained putting some in his mouth.

"Umm isn't sugar bad for you?" I asked.

"Yeah but only if you eat a lot of it." He said. I shrugged and put some in my mouth too.

"Omg!" I said with Sugar shock eyes.

"I know right!" Freddy said.

We then started walking again

"So are you really the "Cool and Try-Hard everyone says you are?" I asked. he just shrugged.

"No im actually kinda of a nerd... He said. My eyes widen.

"The Freddy Jones a nerd?" I said.

"Haha very funny but yeah im kinda of a nerd..i like reading, doing math and Mindcraft" He confessed

"Omg" I said.

"Yeah don't wear it out" He said.

"But I don't care...I like this Freddy...the nice, sweet, and charming freddy who doesn't act cool or try to act cool" I said.

He then Stopped at my Porch and I stepped infront of him. This was akward. He then kissed me on the lips and my eyes widened. I then kissed him back on the lips too.

"Oh umm sorry it was kind of a rush" I said.

"Well I liked it" He said smiling.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"I bet you will" he said before walking off. I smiled and went inside and ran upstairs and started jumping around my room.


End file.
